Animal I have become
by Haganemaru
Summary: Si tu pouvais voir mon côté le plus sombre ? Personne ne pourrait changer cet animal que je suis devenu. Naruto a changé, beaucoup. Sasuke le découvrira malgré lui. NaruSasu, OOC, fics inspirées des chansons de Three Day Grace
1. Animal I have become

**Genre** : OS/Yaoi/Dark (je crois)/lemon/Inspirée d'une chanson

**Couple** : NaruSasu

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi (et c'est tant mieux pour leur survie)

**Note** : Sasuke est OOC je pense XD, non je suis sure '

**Musique**: Three Days Grace.

**Bon, c'est parti sur une chanson qui me trottait en tête depuis un moment...**

**Après j'ai eu une image qui a tout clarifiée... Donc, voilà le résultat**

* * *

Animal I have Become

* * *

_Je le sentais depuis un moment, depuis Gaara en fait, ton regard était tellement devenu froid, tu t'étais décalé de nous. Pourtant je gardais espoir que tu t'ouvres à moi, ton ami, ton coéquipier..._

_Ce même espoir était toujours là lors de notre combat dans la vallée de la fin. Par trois fois tu as essayé de me tuer, par trois fois **lui** m'a sauvé, me donnant sa force mais autre chose aussi... Tu as libéré quelque chose en moi ce jour là..._

_Contemple ton œuvre._

**_So what if you can see_**_, **The darkest side of me ?**_

_(Et alors, si tu pouvais voir mon côté le plus sombre ?)  
_**_No one will ever change_**_ **this animal I have become.**_

_(Personne ne pourrait changer cet animal que je suis devenu)_

Sakura souffla doucement, hésitante devant la porte fermée de l'appartement de son coéquipier et chef d'équipe. Il y a quatre ans, elle n'aurait pas hésité une minute à cogner et entrer brusquement mais maintenant... Le jeune homme avait trop changé. Physiquement mais aussi mentalement. La jeune anbu prit sa respiration et toqua délicatement, attendant que la voix grave lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Sakura respira profondément, déjà troublée avant de l'apercevoir. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle se giflait mentalement de l'avoir autant repoussé par le passé.

- Entre, Sakura.

La voix mâle et rauque résonna, elle se doutait qu'il l'avait déjà identifiée par l'odeur de son chakra. La jeune femme poussa le battant en bois et resta un instant figée face au dos musclé de Naruto, vêtu que d'un pantalon noir taille basse.

Dire qu'il y a quatre ans, il était plus petit qu'elle et presque boudiné. Maintenant, les muscles avaient remplacé le gras sur son corps, il avait facilement pris trente centimètres vu qu'il avoisinait les mètres 90, de longs cheveux blond lui frôlaient les fesses, il les avaient d'ailleurs réuni en une longue queue, laissant de courte mèche lui caresser le visage.

Le jeune homme porta à sa bouche une cigarette et pris une bouffée, montrant un côté de son visage à Sakura. Les yeux à demi fermés par la fumée, ses yeux azur étincelaient de mille feux. L'azur était maintenant cerclé de rouge orangé, cadeau du Kyuubi après leur fusion. Étirés sur les tempes, ses yeux avaient un air félin qui apportait au jeune homme pas mal de conquêtes. Il en profitait bien d'ailleurs. Sur son épaule droite, Sakura pouvait voir le symbole des Anbu.

Naruto avait, après la désertion de Sasuke, grimpé les échelons étonnement vite, passant de chunnin à juunin et Anbu en l'espace de un an. A 14 ans, il était entré dans les Anbu et à 15 ans avait sa propre équipe Anbu. Jamais il ne reparlait de forcer Sasuke à revenir, mais on sentait qu'un froid s'installait quand on parlait du brun.

- Que veux tu ?

- Godaime-sama a une mission pour nous.

- Bien. Je te rejoint là bas.

- Mais...

- Ne conteste pas mes ordres, Sakura.

C'est dans un silence de mort que Naruto se retourna vers la jeune fille. Elle vit enfin entièrement le visage bronzé du blond. Le jeune homme avait maintenant un piercing à son arcade sourcilière droite, rendant son regard encore plus animal et un tatouage qui lui prenait le côté, dessinant un grand renard à neuf queues, son sceau s'étant totalement dissout lors de sa fusion avec le renard, ses traits du visage s'étaient un peu épaissis mais, au lieu de lui nuire, cela donnait encore plus de charme à son visage. Sakura déglutit, parcourue d'un frisson et se força à le regarder avec neutralité.

Naruto sourit, amusé et s'approcha d'elle, la prenant par la taille pour la coller contre ses hanches, gravant en sa chair le contact de sa virilité agressive. Il se pencha doucement vers la kunoichi en envoyant son souffle chaud sur son cou, la regardant rougir.

- Tu sais très bien que les filles faciles ne m'intéressent pas, Sakura.

- Je ne suis pas facile.

- Dis ça à d'autres. Après que Sasuke soit parti, je me souviens bien que tu t'es envoyé Kiba, Neji... même Genma non ?

- ...

- Je préfère chasser un terrain qui n'a pas été labouré par des amis à moi.

- Salopard.

Un petit rire sec retentit et le jeune homme se recula, partant s'habiller dans sa tenue d'Anbu, voilant son corps bronzé des vêtements règlementaires et enfila son masque à la forme de renard avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière.

Sakura retint une larme de rage, elle maudissait Sasuke maintenant, il avait réussis à casser quelque chose en Naruto... chose que le renard avait remplacé.

**_So what if you can see_**_, **The darkest side of me ?**_

_(Et alors, si tu pouvais voir mon côté le plus sombre ?)  
_**_No one will ever change_**_ **this animal I have become.**_

_(Personne ne pourrait changer cet animal que je suis devenu)_

Tsunade frémit sous le regard animal de Naruto, depuis un moment, elle se doutait que cette mission lui aurait plus. Mais à ce point ? Tout son être criait de le garder près d'elle, mais étant l'équipe la plus forte, elle se devait de l'envoyer sur le terrain.

- Ainsi, ils ont localisé Hebi.

- Oui, Nar...

- J'y vais seul.

- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son Hokage et la fixa avec calme.

- C'est juste un démantèlement de Hebi et le rapatriement d'un Nukenin ?

- ... Oui

- Donc, je peux me lâcher sans crainte du regard des autres.

- ...

- Godaime-sama.

Tsunade ferma les yeux un instant, les souvenirs de « 'Baachan » et « la vieille » lui revenait. Depuis quatre ans, elle ne les avait plus entendu. Les propos du blond prirent enfin tous son ampleur. Il avait tiré un trait sur Sasuke, il était devenu si fort que personne ne pouvait le vaincre, même par traitrise. Elle en venait à plaindre l'Uchiha.

- Très bien. Ramène moi Sasuke Uchiha et je te donnerais mon poste.

- ...

- Tu es le plus fort de tous ici, même plus fort que moi.

- Bien.

Le jeune homme s'inclina face à elle et se retourna avec un mauvais sourire, avant de disparaitre en remettant son masque. La chasse était ouverte.

**_So what if you can see_**_, **The darkest side of me ?**_

_(Et alors, si tu pouvais voir mon côté le plus sombre ?)  
_**_No one will ever change_**_ **this animal I have become.**_

_(Personne ne pourrait changer cet animal que je suis devenu)_

Sasuke se posta contre un arbre, regardant par-dessus son épaule, étrangement attentif. Aucun bruit ne filtrait dans la forêt, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait alerté Juugo. Le jeune homme avait commencé à montrer des signes de grande nervosité et l'Uchiha avait décidé de faire une pause. Ignorant parfaitement Karin qui essayait de le coller et les piques de Suigetsu, Sasuke plongea un instant dans ses pensées, fermant les yeux pour mieux revoir le visage qui le hantait depuis quatre ans.

- Sasuke !

Le brun se redressa, découvrant face à lui, une haute silhouette musclée, portant un masque d'Anbu. Konoha semblait l'avoir retrouvé. Le jeune homme reporta son attention dans les arbres, cherchant d'autre Anbu, mais celui-ci était seul. Sasuke fixa de nouveau l'Anbu et remarqua la chevelure blonde qui s'échappait de son masque. Une pensée soudaine le traversa mais en sentant le faible chakra qui se développait du jeune homme, il repoussa le nom qui affluait à ses lèvres.

- T'es qui toi ? marmonna Suigetsu

- La team Hebi... je ne pensais pas vous retrouver aussi vite.

La voix rauque résonna attirant, curieusement, un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sasuke et voyant le trouble de Karin et de Suigetsu, ils ressentaient la même chose.

- On t'a posé une question.

- ...

- Il m'énerve... râla Karin

Le mouvement du blond les laissa interloqués, il leva doucement une main pour retirer son masque, découvrant des yeux azur étrangement animaux, des sortes de griffes sur ses joues et un sourire narquois.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de reprendre son attitude froide. Intérieurement, son cœur battait la chamade. Naruto, son Naruto était face à lui, encore plus beau qu'il y a quatre ans. L'Uchiha se figea, songeant au retrait du masque, si le blond montrait son visage, ce n'était que pour une chose...

- Oui, Uchiha... pas de survivant combattant.

Un halètement commun secoua Hebi, les paroles du blond face à eux pénétrant leurs esprits.

- Survivant combattant ? Tu appelles quoi « Survivant combattant ».

- Je sais que le grand blond n'est pas un combattant. Je me trompe ?

- ...

- Que celui qui ressemble à Kisame niveau dentition aime se battre, mais préférerait se confronter à Kisame... Je ne me trompe toujours pas ?

- ... mais comment ... commença Suigetsu

- La fille préfèrera se couper une jambe que de partir en laissant son Sasuke-kun avec moi.

- Je t'emmerde, tu es qui pour me parler comme ça ! hurla la jeune femme

- Ton pire cauchemar. Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois... les non-combattants peuvent partir.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude du blond mettait mal à l'aise Sasuke, plus encore que l'air glacial qu'émettait Orochimaru. Il ne reconnaissait pas ces yeux froids et calmes, à leur « retrouvaille » il aurait cru que le blond aurait été plus expansif. Sasuke regarda Juugo et le vit se mordre la lèvre du bas avec nervosité.

- ...je...

Naruto reporta son regard sur lui et plongea son regard en lui, laissant l'onde rouge de chakra changer sa couleur qui vira au rouge orangé avant qu'il ne fasse un pas vers lui en composant des signe pour effectuer un sceau. De grosses inscriptions s'affichèrent sur le corps de Juugo qui se figea avant de tomber à genoux devant le blond qui porta sa main sur son front en dégageant du chakra. Les signes se mirent à rougeoyer et à disparaitre peu à peu se réunissant en une boucle autour du cou du grand blond et enfin, Naruto retira sa main, laissant à l'autre jeune homme la possibilité de se relever.

- Tu lui as fait quoi ?

- J'ai scellé son mal. Il peut parfaitement retourner à la vie en société maintenant.

- Mais...

- Va, Juugo.

La voix calme de Sasuke résonna et toute son équipe se tourna vers lui, interloquée. Le grand homme blond partit entre les arbres, marmonnant quelque chose et disparut bientôt. La voix du blond résonna une nouvelle fois.

- Plus de non combattant ?... on peux s'amuser alors ?

- ...

- Dis moi, Uchiha... es tu vierge ?

Le brun se figea, abasourdit par la question et dévisagea son vis-à-vis.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? questionna Karin

- Car s'il l'est à la fin de la journée... il ne le sera plus.

Sasuke se tétanisa en voyant le regard devenu plus chaud de Naruto sur lui... Il avait mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible !

- QUOI ?

- Hurles pas comme ça, tu le voulais dans ton lit ?

- ...

- S'il n'y a pas été, c'est peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas la viande déjà gouttée...

Un cri de rage retentit et la jeune femme se précipita vers Naruto, ignorant le cri de mise en garde de Suigetsu et la main levée de Sasuke qui lui signifiait de ne pas se ruer sur lui, surtout en voyant le sourire mauvais qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du blond.

Karin décocha une droite à la volée à Naruto qui resta immobile. La jeune femme recula souplement et regarda son œuvre, interloquée en voyant que la plaie était déjà en train de cicatriser.

- Je peux maintenant ? Tu as frappé la première après tout.

La phrase terminée, le blond disparut de leur vision pour se retrouver face à Karin et l'attrapa par le cou, la hissant face à son visage, les pieds frôlant le sol. Sasuke voyait les ongles de Naruto pousser sensiblement et fit un pas en avant, avant que d'un mouvement souple du poignet, suivit par un craquement sinistre, l'anbu rompit le cou de la jeune femme. Du sang s'écoula du coin de la bouche de Karin et sous les yeux écarquillés des deux nukenin, le blond le lécha doucement, plissant les yeux sous le gout acre qui lui donnait des frissons.

Sasuke se figea, incrédule en voyant Naruto plonger son regard devenu animal dans le sien.

**_So what if you can see_**_, **The darkest side of me ?**_

_(Et alors, si tu pouvais voir mon côté le plus sombre ?)  
_**_No one will ever change_**_ **this animal I have become.**_

_(Personne ne pourrait changer cet animal que je suis devenu)_

- B...Bordel ! souffla Suigetsu

Les deux membres restant de Hebi fixèrent le blond qui rejeta le corps sans vie de la jeune femme et suçota les doigts ensanglantés. Sasuke le vit se redresser avant de porter son attention sur Suigetsu, dégainant son katana avant de faire un pas en avant.

- Putain, mais on t'a fait quoi ?

- C'est qu'une banale mission.

- ...

- Suigetsu.

La voix grave de Sasuke résonna et son coéquipier se tourna vers lui, les yeux un peu agrandis par la scène que le blond venait de réaliser devant eux.

- Dégage, Suigetsu.

- Mais et toi ?

- C'est mon combat, casses toi. murmura Sasuke.

Le blond posa son katana sur le sol et retira sa cape et son haut, restant torse nu sous le regard ébahi de l'épéiste qui se recula de plus en plus en sentant le chakra du blond augmenter sensiblement.

- Tu ne préfères pas que ton ami reste pour te protéger, Uchiha ? ricana Naruto

- ...

Suigetsu n'hésita plus et partit de la zone de combat, songeant qu'après tout, il n'avait pas suivit Sasuke pour se battre avec un blond fou, mais pour se coltiner Kisame.

Sasuke se redressa en s'écartant un peu de l'arbre, dévisageant Naruto, notant toutes les différences qui était chez son ancien coéquipier, les cheveux qui lui couvraient parfois la vue, la longue queue de cheval qui lui frôlait les fesses, le regard animal azur cerclé de rouge qui le dévisageait avec amusement, le piercing qui rendait son visage encore plus intéressant.

- je te plais, Uchiha ?

- ...

Naruto se pourlécha les lèvres en fixant le brun. Il y a quatre ans, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec lui sauf se battre avec... maintenant, il savait. Le jeune homme réutilisa la technique qu'il avait utilisée avec Karin et choppa à toute vitesse le cou de Sasuke pour le claquer contre l'arbre derrière lui. L'ongle de son pouce égratigna la peau blanche et une trainée de sang s'écoula de la blessure. Trace qui fut vite léchée par Naruto qui gronda contre le cou opalin de Sasuke, le faisant rougir et frémir.

**_So what if you can see_**_, **The darkest side of me ?**_

_(Et alors, si tu pouvais voir mon côté le plus sombre ?)  
_**_No one will ever change_**_ **this animal I have become.**_

_(Personne ne pourrait changer cet animal que je suis devenu)_

Naruto se redressa pour faire face à Sasuke et le souleva à sa portée, amusé de voir l'Uchiha plus petit et plus fragile que lui. L'anbu se pencha et le renifla, détectant une très faible odeur de fleur sur lui.

- Alors, Uchiha... tu n'avais pas décidé de donner ton corps à Orochimaru ?

- ...

- Et à moi ? ronronna t'il à son oreille. Tu le donnerais ?

Sasuke déglutit avec mal, troublé par l'onde brulante qui parcourait son corps depuis qu'il était en contact avec Naruto. Le jeune homme essaya de se dégager mais avant qu'il ne réussisse à faire un geste, Naruto lâcha son cou pour attraper ses poignets qu'il maintient contre l'écorce, tendant ses bras au dessus de lui.

- Alors ? Tu vas me répondre...

- Qu'est... ce qui... t'est arrivé en quatre ans ?

- C'est ton œuvre, Uchiha. Ne te rappelles tu pas notre combat à la vallée de la fin ? chuchota Naruto à son oreille. Tes chidori dans mon corps, tes Katon... tu as essayé plus d'une fois de me tuer ce jour là. J'ai eu un ami qui m'a aidé.

- Kyuubi

- Exact, le plus précieux des amis... mon plus proche également, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- ...

- Il m'a fait un cadeau ce jour là... sa force mais aussi...

Le blond s'approcha encore plus de l'oreille de Sasuke pour lécher le lobe avant de murmurer « Sa bestialité » et se recula, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant que d'une main, il commence à déshabiller le brun, arrachant les tissus qui le gênait pour découvrir le corps nu, pâle et fin de l'Uchiha, posant son regard gourmand sur le sexe déjà un peu gonflé du brun.

- Alors, Uchiha... es tu vierge ?

- ...

- Dis moi, que je sache si je convoite un terrain inexploré ou déjà labouré.

La vulgarité imagée de Naruto fit rougir Sasuke qui détourna les yeux un instant avant de retourner plonger ses onyx dans l'azur.

- Oui

- Bien... comme tu sembles faire preuve de bonne volonté en ne me titillant pas avec ton sharingan... je ferais ça avec un peu plus de douceur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi veux tu... faire ça ?

- Car ça m'amuse de faire de toi mon esclave, Uchiha. chuchota t'il

Sasuke le vit se reculer et regarder la marque d'Orochimaru sur son cou. Voyant l'azur de son regard virer à l'orage, il ferma les yeux en tournant un peu la tête, redoutant son prochain acte. Le jeune homme sentit le souffle ardent de Naruto sur son cou et trembla doucement. L'anbu parcourait de sa langue le contour de la marque, arrachant un gémissement doux à Sasuke avant qu'une douleur ne le tende brusquement. Le blond venait de plonger ses crocs dans la trace.

**_So what if you can see_**_, **The darkest side of me ?**_

_(Et alors, si tu pouvais voir mon côté le plus sombre ?)  
_**_No one will ever change_**_ **this animal I have become.**_

_(Personne ne pourrait changer cet animal que je suis devenu)_

De longues minutes de souffrance pour Sasuke se profilèrent avant qu'une chaleur ne le surprenne, la marque le brulait agréablement, semblant changer de forme. Il vit Naruto se reculer en se léchant les lèvres, récoltant le sang versé du brun et l'embrassa férocement sur la bouche, l'ouvrant d'un mouvement de langue avant d'explorer la cavité buccale avec fougue, lui faisant goutter l'âpreté de son propre sang. L'Uchiha gémit sous la langue experte qui le fouillait, rencontrant la sienne pour un ballet que le blond ne comptait pas perdre. Sasuke sentit la pression contre ses poignets faiblir avant qu'une douce chaleur ne la remplace, il profita que Naruto libère sa bouche pour lécher son cou et son torse pour regarder et découvrit deux grandes queues de chakra enroulées autour de ses bras.

Naruto se gorgeait de la douceur du corps de Sasuke, plus doux encore que celui d'une femme, et laissa ses mains descendre pour prendre ses jambes qu'il ramena sur ses hanches, continuant de lécher le mamelon droit du brun, souriant en l'entendant gémir et en percevant sa respiration haletante.

Le jeune homme se laissa glisser le long du corps pâle de son futur esclave et prit profondément le sexe en bouche, le parcourant de la langue en grignotant doucement le bout, entendant le cri de plaisir de Sasuke qui se tendit, demandant pour plus. Naruto accéléra la cadence de sa bouche avant que sa langue ne parte humidifier l'intimité vierge de l'Uchiha, le faisant trembler contre lui. L'anbu laissa sa langue tournoyer autour avant que d'un doigt, il commença à le préparer, insérant une phalange en douceur, intimant un mouvement de va et vient qui enfonça petit à petit le doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de Sasuke se contracter contre sa bouche alors qu'il jouissait dans un sanglot.

Sasuke était maintenant à bout de souffle, la jouissance fulgurante qui avait secoué son corps avait dépassé, de loin, ses caresses solitaires. Son corps était encore parcouru de spasme et il ne prenait pas attention aux doigts qui le préparaient en profondeur. L'Uchiha regarda Naruto se redresser, enfonçant un troisième doigt en lui, frottant sa prostate d'un doigt taquin, le faisant se tendre avant qu'il ne plaque sa bouche contre la sienne. Le jeune homme découvrit un gout âcre et amer sur la langue du blond et frémit, étrangement allumé en comprenant que c'était son propre sperme qu'il détectait.

Un cri lui échappa alors que le point en lui était tapé par les mouvements ondulant des doigts de Naruto, refaisant se tendre sa virilité sous le regard gourmand du blond qui sourit avant de retirer les doigts de son corps, déboutonnant et baissant ensuite son pantalon noir ainsi que son boxer. Sasuke se sentit attiré vers le bas alors qu'une main le tenait par les cheveux et que la virilité dressée de Naruto se présente à sa bouche.

- Suce, Sasuke.

L'Uchiha rougit un peu, peu habitué à faire cela, mais suivit l'ordre du blond, entrouvrant la bouche pour faire entrer le membre en érection. Le jeune homme lécha doucement, n'osant pas trop faire de mouvement brusque avant qu'une main ferme n'immobilise sa tête, et il perçut les mouvements de rein du blond entre ses lèvres.

Naruto se recula, faisant remonter le jeune homme à l'aide de ses queues de chakra et attrapa une de ses jambes, la remontant doucement avant de présenter, de l'autre, son érection à l'intimité préparée. Le blond se pencha, embrassa profondément l'Uchiha et le pénétra en douceur, entendant malgré tout le petit cri qu'il poussa sous la douleur soudaine qu'il ressentit. L'Uzumaki ondula des reins doucement, pénétrant de plus en plus son amant avant de s'arrêter, le corps du brun ne pouvant le prendre d'avantage.

- Sasuke.

- ...

- Accroche toi à moi.

Sasuke sentit la pression sur ses poignets partir et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, enfouissant son visage rougi contre le cou doré. Il retenait à grand-peine les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux, larmes de douleur face à cette intrusion jamais réalisée auparavant et essaya de se détendre, comprenant que Naruto lui laissait le temps de se reprendre. Le jeune homme se redressa avant de laisser échapper un geignement surpris, le mouvement avait fait onduler ses hanches et un plaisir soudain l'avait parcouru.

Naruto sourit, amusé, et commença à bouger, le pénétrant en douceur, s'orientant pour aller frapper de plus en plus la prostate du brun, se gorgeant des cris à peine voilés que Sasuke laissait échapper.

L'Uchiha se sentit perdre pied, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il mendiait pour plus. Plus loin, plus vite et plus fort. Voilà les paroles qu'il geignait à l'oreille de Naruto qui ne se contrôla plus, accélérant sa vitesse jusqu'à le pilonner violemment, regardant le visage rouge de Sasuke, ses yeux étroitement fermés et la bouche entrouverte.

L'Anbu blond sentit sa jouissance arriver et attrapa d'une main la virilité tendu de Sasuke, le pompant en rythme avec ses poussées jusqu'à sentir contre son ventre la chaleur liquide du brun se répandre alors que Sasuke se figeait et hurlait le prénom de Naruto et que son corps se contractait autour de lui, le faisant jouir à son tour profondément en lui, le remplissant de sa semence.

- Tu m'appartiens, Uchiha.

Le grognement résonna dans les oreilles de Sasuke, le réconfortant étrangement. Le jeune homme releva la tête et regarda fixement Naruto. Le blond se pencha, le déposant doucement dans l'herbe pour se nettoyer et se rhabiller.

- Naruto...

- ...

- Tu sais qu'ils ne m'accepteront jamais. Je serais jugé...

- Par l'Hokage en poste.

- ...

- Je ne t'ai pas dit ? Tsunade-sama m'a annoncé le nom du futur Rokudaime.

Naruto se retourna vers lui, et commença à le nettoyer de la semence qui le couvrait avant de le vêtir d'habit qu'il avait ramené de son sac, refusant qu'il porte une nouvelle fois les vêtements d'Orochimaru.

- Qui ?

- Moi.

- ...

- Tu as devant toi, ton futur Rokudaime.

- Tu me réintègrerais ?

- Non

Sasuke se recula en voyant le sourire froid de Naruto et le vit se pencher pour l'attraper par le cou, le mettant debout d'un mouvement du poignet.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, ça m'amuse de faire de toi mon esclave. Tu resteras avec moi, mais cloitré à mes côtés, comme un bon chien que tu deviendras.

- ...

Le brun ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Il avait cassé en Naruto quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir reconstruire un jour. Le jeune homme regarda son amant et se jura de tout faire pour réparer ce qui s'était brisé.

**_So what if you can see_**_, **The darkest side of me ?**_

_(Et alors, si tu pouvais voir mon côté le plus sombre ?)  
_**_No one will ever change_**_ **this animal I have become.**_

_(Personne ne pourrait changer cet animal que je suis devenu)_

* * *

Je sais que les songfics sont interdites mais je n'ai pas recopié toute la chanson, seulement les deux phrases qui m'intéressaient ;)

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus.

**_Sasu, choqué_**_ : Je suis un uke_

**_Naru_**_: j'ai trop la classe_

**_Hagane et Noah qui cherchent partout frénétiquement_**

**_Itachi qui arrive_**_ : heu, vous faites quoi les filles?_

**_Hagane et Noah_**_ : ON CHERCHE LA LISTE !!!!!!_

**_Naru_**_ : Oo la liste de quoi ?_

**_Sasu, choqué_**_ : Je suis un Uke !!_

**_Hagane_**_ : La liste d'attente pour..._

**_Noah_**_ : ...devenir ton esclave sexuel Naru !_

**_Naru tout rouge_**_ : Heu..._

**_Hagane et Noah _**_: Mais bordel, elle est où cette putain de liste !!_

**_Itachi_**_ : C'est bizarre mais aujourd'hui personne ne fait attention à moi, frustrant?_

**_Hagane se stoppe, se retourne, le regarde et ... se remets à chercher_**

**_Noah en râlant_**_ : Toi! Joue la molo! Tu as tué mon 5eme mari!_

**_Itachi_**_ : Oo_

**_Sasu:_**_ je suis Uke..._


	2. Never too late

**Genre** : OS/Yaoi/Dark//lemon/Inspirée d'une chanson

**Couple** : NaruSasu

**Disclamer** : Pas à moi (et c'est tant mieux pour leur survie)

**Note** : Sasuke est OOC je pense XD, non je suis sure '

**Musique**: Three Days Grace.

* * *

_**Never too late**_

* * *

_J__e me revois, ce jour là, agenouillé au dessus de ton corps, Je distingue parfaitement les traces de notre combat, les trous qu'ont fait mes chidori dans ton corps. J'ai mal, si mal, mais je dois partir, pour moi, pour la puissance que ce serpent me promet, mais pour toi. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te protéger._

_« Je peux me protéger seul » me dirais tu avec ton sourire de dix kilomètres, mais, Naruto, ce que tu ne sais pas..._

_Je ne veux seulement protéger ce qui compte le plus pour moi._

_Ce lien, cette chaleur qui nous unis dont j'ignore le sens._

_Attends moi, Naruto._

**_It's not too late_**

_(Il n'est pas trop tard)  
**It's never too late**_

_(Il n'est jamais trop tard)_

Sasuke suivait Naruto jusqu'à Konoha, son envie de battre son frère n'était pas anéantie mais savoir le blond si... différent avait passé cette « priorité » en second. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Ils avaient marché un long moment, ne parlant pas ou peu. Naruto avait passé des menottes anti-chakra aux poignets du brun et avait relié une chaîne entre eux. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le jeune Uchiha portait dorénavant un pantalon noir un peu trop grand pour lui, appartenant sans doute à l'Anbu et un haut blanc possédant le symbole du tourbillon dans le dos. Reconnaissant le blason du blond, Sasuke n'avait rien dit, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer dans le village.

Les portes de Konoha se profilèrent et c'est ensemble, son « maître » devant lui, le tirant par la chaîne, qu'ils y pénétrèrent, ignorant les regards abasourdis puis mauvais qui se profilaient vers l'Uchiha. Un homme se porta devant eux, ignorant le masque du renard, regardant d'un air méchant Sasuke qui lui adressa en retour un regard hautain.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas mort ?

- ...

- C'est de la mauvaise graine, comme son frère !

Sasuke serra les poings, tremblant de rage aux côtés du renard qui s'avança vers l'homme, l'attrapant par la nuque pour le soulever à son visage.

- Qui es tu pour parler de lui comme ça ?

- Je... je ...euh

- As-tu vécu ce qu'il a vécu ?

- ...

- N'essaie plus jamais de parler comme cela en ma présence.

Le couple continua le chemin, croisant d'anciennes connaissances qui saluaient le Kitsune et regardaient avec un air neutre le brun, l'ignorant.

Sasuke soupira, cela changeait de son enfance à fuir toute forme de respect.

**_It's not too late_**

_(Il n'est pas trop tard)  
**It's never too late**_

_(Il n'est jamais trop tard)_

Le silence était toujours de mise, les regards étaient braqués sur Tsunade qui, elle-même, dévisageait Naruto. Le conseil avait été réunis pendant l'absence du blond et avait voté pour sa nomination, sachant qu'il reviendrait avec un descendant du clan Uchiha. Ils voulaient également la réintégration du brun à Konoha. Chose que Tsunade commençait à redouter d'annoncer à Naruto en voyant la morsure que Sasuke avait au cou.

- Ta nomination au poste de Hokage prendra effet dans un mois, je t'enseignerais le rôle dès demain.

- ...

- Ils... ils veulent que Sasuke soit réhabilité dans Konoha.

L'Uchiha écarquilla un instant les yeux avant de les tourner vers Naruto qui sourit avec moquerie.

- Ils n'auront rien du tout. Ils veulent juste un étalon pour la reproduction

- Naruto...

- Mais ils oublient une chose... L'étalon Uchiha m'appartient

Sasuke rougit un peu en voyant les regards se porter sur lui, déjà dans les habits du blond, il avait été dévisagé mais maintenant, avec l'affirmation du blond, les doutes étaient levés.

Un bruit de pas retentit derrière la porte et Sakura arriva dans la pièce, jetant un bref regard sur le brun avant de dévisager avec insistance Naruto.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ?

- En quoi cela te concerte, Sakura ?

« Sakura ? Le « chan » n'existe plus ? » se demanda Sasuke avant que la Godaime ne se lève, regardant droit dans les yeux Naruto.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi de lui ?

- Il m'appartient et restera avec moi.

- QUOI ? hurla Sakura

- Un souci, Sakura ?

- N... Non, Godaime-sama.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, mais Sasuke put lire dans son regard la haine qu'elle lui vouait dorénavant.

- A demain, Naruto.

- Bien.

Le jeune homme se retourna, attrapant au passage le poignet de Sasuke pour l'attirer à sa suite.

- Naruto ?

Le jeune homme se stoppa et se tourna vers la chef du village.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Chez moi.

- Avec lui ?

Un sourire mauvais se forma sur les lèvres pleines du blond et un ricanement se fit entendre alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

- Une chienne suit toujours son maître non ?

Les respirations des femmes présentes se coupèrent et Sasuke baissa les yeux, les larmes lui montant. C'était dur à entendre, mais il n'abandonnerait pas.

**_It's not too late_**

_(Il n'est pas trop tard)  
**It's never too late**_

_(Il n'est jamais trop tard)_

A peine arrivé chez Naruto, Sasuke se sentit poussé dans le dos, le faisant s'avancer en vitesse jusqu'au lit où il se posta, regardant en silence le blond qui se changea, retirant le haut de son vêtement et alluma une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres pour venir retirer les menottes.

- Pourquoi tu les enlèves ?

- Tu ne vas pas dormir avec non ?

- ...

- ...

- Pou... Pourquoi tu fais ça, Naruto.

Le blond se pencha vers lui, lui tirant les cheveux en arrière pour qu'il lève son visage vers le sien, et, retirant sa cigarette, il s'approcha doucement de sa bouche, mordillant les lèvres rosées qui se tendaient à lui, faisant rougir, sous son regard, Sasuke. Naruto se pencha à son oreille, grignotant le lobe.

- A ton avis Sasuke ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors cherche.

Le jeune homme se recula, se mettant à genoux face à Sasuke avant de l'observer intensément. Découvrant toute les différences du « Sasuke » d'il y a quatre ans. Les cheveux un peu plus long, le visage plus adulte mais toujours aussi doux, le regard cependant avait changé, plus interrogateur, la carrure un peu plus athlétique mais toujours aussi fine en comparaison à lui.

- Naruto ?

- Nh ?

- Je... Je suis désolé.

- De ?

- D'avoir essayé de te tuer.

- Pas moi, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je ne serais pas ce que je suis.

- ...

- Pourquoi ne pas t'avoir débattu dans la forêt ?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard avant qu'une main ne prenne son menton pour rediriger son regard vers l'azur du blond.

- Alors ?

- Je... le voulais... aussi.

- ...

Naruto sembla s'adoucir un instant, le regardant avec un peu plus de chaleur avant de se raidir, sentant un chakra familier arriver.

- Tu peux prendre une douche, Sasuke, si tu le souhaites.

- ...

- Sinon, tu verras cette bonne vieille Sakura.

- Ce n'est plus « Sakura-chan » ?

- Tu rigoles ? Il y a longtemps que mes sentiments sont partis

- ...

Un « toc » se fit entendre, et Naruto soupira avant de se lever, se plaçant derrière l'Uchiha, s'asseyant contre lui. Un bras tendu en arrière pour se porter face à la porte, il donna l'autorisation à Sakura de entrer.

La jeune femme pénétra dans l'appartement, dont les traits fermés se durcirent encore plus en voyant les deux jeunes hommes proches l'un de l'autre.

- Sakura ?

- Pourquoi ?

- ...

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ?

- Cela me regarde.

- Pourquoi l'avoir marqué alors ?

Sasuke leva doucement la main à son cou, découvrant sous la pulpe de ses doigts, une nouvelle empreinte, chaude au toucher.

- A ton avis ?

- ...

- ...

- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas...

- Toi ? coupa Naruto. C'est pathétique, je te courais après, tu me repoussais, là, c'est l'inverse.

- ALORS POURQUOI LUI ?

Naruto se leva, s'approchant de la jeune femme d'un air fermé, les yeux mi-clos sous le regard fixe de Sasuke, ne comprenant rien de la situation.

- Sakura, je ne me répéterais pas, écoute moi bien.

- Na...

- Tu ne m'intéresses pas, Sakura. Rien que te voir m'agace. Tu m'as prié de le ramener vivant, ton « Sasuke-kun », il est vivant, mais il m'appartient désormais. Tu piges ?

- ...

La jeune femme tourna des yeux verts humides vers Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait entre eux mais se sentait un peu fautif. Il se leva, regardant le blond qui acquiesça et se dirigea vers la douche, ignorant le grognement de colère de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus ses chaînes.

**_It's not too late_**

_(Il n'est pas trop tard)  
**It's never too late**_

_(Il n'est jamais trop tard)_

Le jeune homme se posta devant le miroir de la salle de bain et enleva le haut noir pour découvrir la nouvelle marque qu'il possédait. Celle-ci recouvrait totalement le tatouage maudis d'Orochimaru et représentait un renard à neuf queues. Effectivement, on ne pouvait pas douter du « propriétaire » de la marque.

Sasuke entendait encore le bruit de leurs voix et, se déshabillant totalement, se glissa sous l'eau chaude, décontractant son corps lentement. Les cheveux noirs collés à son front, l'Uchiha pencha la tête en arrière et entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser couler de l'eau entre ses lèvres.

Un bruit le fit se retourner et il découvrit Naruto devant lui, muet mais avec un regard possessif sur son corps. Sans un mot, le blond se déshabilla, montrant pour la première fois son corps totalement nu à Sasuke qui le dévora de son regard noir, glissant sur ses abdominaux, rencontrant le renard tatoué sur son côté, regardant fixement son ventre avant de remonter les yeux sur son visage, le découvrant un sourcil levé, interrogatif.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ton sceau…

- Parti avec la fusion

- …

- Pousse toi un peu, j'arrive.

Sasuke se colla au mur derrière lui et rougit en le voyant retirer l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux longs et venir le rejoindre sous l'eau courante. Le jeune homme se détourna et ferma les paupières, sentant Naruto se coller contre son dos, entourant de ses bras sa taille fine et poser sa joue contre la sienne.

- Sasuke

- Nh

- Que veux tu faire vraiment ?

- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, interrogatif et se retrouva plongé dans l'azur des yeux du blond. Les mains de celui-ci se postaient dans son dos, montant et redescendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec sensualité.

- Que veux tu faire ?

- …

- Ils te donnent la possibilité de réintégrer le village et de redevenir un ninja de Konoha.

- Mais…tu as dit…

- Je sais… mais que veux tu faire, Sasuke ?

« Rester avec toi » Ce souhait éclata dans l'esprit du brun alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur les lèvres tendres du blond. Le jeune homme se dressa sur sa pointe de pied, regrettant l'ancien temps où Naruto était plus petit que lui, et effleura timidement la bouche du blond de la sienne avant de se reculer.

- …

- Tu resterais avec moi, Sasuke ?

- Oui

- Bien.

La prise sur ses hanches s'affermit et Naruto se pencha pour prendre le savon, avant de prendre de manière plus franche les lèvres de Sasuke, glissant doucement à langue entre elles alors qu'il faisait mousser ses mains pour savonner doucement le brun, totalement soumis à ses caresses.

Sasuke frémissait de plus en plus, les mains recouvertes de mousse de Naruto lui frottaient le dos, décontractant ses muscles alors qu'il ne quittait sa bouche pour mieux la reprendre aussitôt, se grisant de son goût. Alors que leur première étreinte avait été sauvage et sans merci, l'Uchiha goûtait maintenant à la sensualité du blond, ses caresses tendres mais fermes. Le jeune homme se tendit en sentant des mains prendre ses fesses et poussa un petit gémissement, faisant se reculer Naruto qui lui lança un regard amusé.

- Sensible encore ?

- …

- Mais tu ne refuserais rien n'est ce pas ?

- … non.

**_It's not too late_**

_(Il n'est pas trop tard)  
**It's never too late**_

_(Il n'est jamais trop tard)_

Naruto le fixa, redécouvrant les traits qui lui avaient tant manqués, plus dur qu'à leurs douze ans mais toujours aussi doux à ses yeux. Il sourit mentalement et finit de le laver avant de s'attaquer à son corps.

Sasuke voyait les grandes mains parcourir les muscles dorés et rougit en attrapant la bouteille de savon liquide pour commencer à laver le corps de son « maître ». Il se posa à genoux devant lui, n'osant pas lever les yeux pour faire face à sa virilité et lui nettoya le bas.

- Sasuke ?

- …

Le jeune homme brun leva les yeux et rencontra l'azur de ceux de Naruto, un sourcil levé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'occupe de mon maître.

- …

- Naruto-sama veut-il autre chose ?

Aussitôt que ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, Sasuke rougit violemment en comprenant le double sens de ses propos. Il releva les yeux vers le blond et stoppa sur la bouche sensuelle étirée dans un sourire d'amusement et rebaissa les yeux, fixant le membre érigé, attendant les prochains mots de Naruto.

- Comme tu sembles si disposé…

- Tout ce que souhaite Naruto-sama.

Le sang froid de Naruto commençait à s'effilocher en entendant la voix grave de Sasuke susurrer ses « Naruto-sama ». Le voir à genoux, lui qui n'avait plié devant personne et avait tué un sennin, le choquait presque. Une sensation de chaleur inonda son corps, et il baissa les yeux sur Sasuke, le voyant prendre doucement, timidement son membre dressé en bouche. Le jeune homme passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux ébènes et la posa sur la nuque pâle, suivant sans imposer le rythme imposé.

L'Uchiha ferma les yeux en sentant la douce caresse sur sa nuque et se concentra sur le membre en bouche, le parcourant de la langue, entendant les petits gémissements de Naruto, lui indiquant ses points faibles, ce qu'il aimait et pris de plus en plus d'assurance, allant de plus en plus vite et fortement.

Naruto grogna en contractant sa main sur la nuque de Sasuke, le faisant se reculer pour le remonter face à lui, le dévorant de son regard bleu.

- Naruto-sama ?

- Ça, je vais te le faire crier.

- …

L'Uzumaki attrapa son amant par la taille, lui faisant entourer ses hanches de ses jambes et coupa brusquement l'arrivée de l'eau avant de les porter dans la chambre sans les sécher, frissonnant à peine face au changement de température.

**_It's not too late_**

_(Il n'est pas trop tard)  
**It's never too late**_

_(Il n'est jamais trop tard)_

Naruto coucha son compagnon sur le lit avant de le rejoindre, le fixant droit dans les yeux avant que, brusquement, il ne prenne la virilité tendue du brun en bouche, le faisant se tendre violemment sur les draps, retenant un cri de plaisir. Ses mains allèrent chercher le tube de lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet et Naruto s'en couvrit la main avant de la porter à l'intimité de Sasuke, le faisant frémir avant de haleter en sentant un doigt le pénétrer doucement.

Le contact du gel froid et glissant était totalement différent des sensations de l'après midi et Sasuke frissonna violemment et entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser échapper un râle, l'effet combiné de la bouche chaude de Naruto sur lui et d'un de ses doigts en lui, lui arrachait des plaintes de plaisirs. Plaintes qui montèrent en augmentant de plus en plus.

Naruto perçut un chakra familier près de ses fenêtres et se retira du membre dressé de Sasuke et vint lui prendre sa bouche en glissant son majeur, tournant un peu sa main pour venir frotter contre sa prostate, arrachant un plus grand cri à Sasuke. Le jeune homme se retira de sa bouche et se pencha à son oreille.

- Supplie moi.

- …

- Supplie moi de te faire jouir, Sasuke.

- S… S'il te… plait…

Le blond eu un rictus et lécha le lobe de l'oreille de l'Uchiha, le faisant trembler plus encore, les sensations se déchaînant en lui.

- S'il te plait qui ?

- Na…Naruto-sama.

- Plus fort ! Dis moi ce que tu veux.

- Fait moi jouir… Naruto-sama !

Naruto se pencha vers Sasuke et lui prit la bouche en augmentant ses gestes dans son intimité avant de retirer ses doigts et de lubrifier son membre dressé. Le jeune homme se positionna, levant les jambes de l'Uchiha pour les poser sur ses épaules et appuya la tête de sa verge sur l'intimité dévoilée.

Sasuke plongea son regard dans l'azur de celui de Naruto, rougissant violemment en le voyant avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres avant de se tendre un peu sous la douleur qui le parcourut encore une fois quand il le pénétra. Naruto lui laissa le temps de se contrôler avant d'entamer un va-et-vient lent et maîtrisé qui le fit haleter pour plus.

- NNhh

- Que veut mon esclave ?

Naruto regarda les orbes noirs se lever vers lui alors qu'un gémissement langoureux ponctuait son mouvement. Les joues rouges de plaisirs du brun lui arrachèrent un sourire satisfait et, faisant glisser les jambes de Sasuke, il se pencha, venant prendre sa bouche en s'enfonçant un peu plus loin, heurtant plus fortement sa douce tache en lui.

- Aaahahh

- Que veux tu ?

- Mmmm plus…

- Plus qui ?

- Naruto-SamAAAa !

Sa phrase se perdit dans un cri de plaisir alors que Naruto accélérait son rythme, pilonnant sa prostate à chaque mouvement, le faisant se tordre sous lui. Naruto sentait que sa fin était proche, la jouissance montait en lui et il prit en main le membre négligé de Sasuke, le caressant en rythme avec ses allées et venues.

- Crie, Sasuke.

- HHHHNNN

- Crie à qui tu appartiens !

- Je…

Naruto leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre, découvrant une couleur rose à l'affût et augmenta encore plus ses mouvements, se ruant en Sasuke comme un animal, lui tenant les hanches pour accentuer ses gestes encore plus, faisant coller son membre libre entre leurs ventres et approcha sa bouche du cou de Sasuke pour le lui mordre violemment, plongeant ses crocs dans la peau blanche avant de sucer la plaie.

- Na… NARUTO-SAMA !!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHH

- Bon garçon !

La jouissance tendit le corps de Sasuke alors qu'il éjaculait entre eux, souillant leurs corps fraîchement lavés, sentant la chaleur liquide de Naruto le remplir, lui arrachant un gémissement de bien être.

Le blond releva une nouvelle fois son regard sur sa fenêtre, assistant au départ de la jeune femme et se retira, se couchant aussitôt près de Sasuke qu'il entoura d'un bras, nichant son visage dans son cou.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, délicieusement alangui et, juste avant de sombrer, il entendit un tendre murmure, envoyé par un souffle léger, mais qui lui fit ouvrit grand les yeux et accéléra les battements de son cœur.

**_It's not too late_**

_(Il n'est pas trop tard)  
**It's never too late**_

_(Il n'est jamais trop tard)_

* * *

**_(A suivre)_**

* * *

**_Sasu, profondément choqué_**_ : Mais... mais..._

**_Minato_**_ : AAAHHHH mes yeuuuxxxx !!!!_

**_Hagane, du coton dans le nez_**_ : Bin quoi, il est bien mon chapitre_

**_Naru_**_ : Très bien même_

**_Noah, une perfusion plantée dans le bras_**_: Très très bien, cependant, une remarque, prévoir plus de poche de sang pour les perf, là, j'anémise!_

**_Sasu_**_ : non mais, rassure moi, tu n'as pas de suite en plus qui te trotte ?_

**_Hagane, avec un grand sourire sadique, ne répond pas_**

**_Naru_**_ : YYATTAA_

**_Noah qui se dirige vers Minato_**_: Minato-san, venez, je vais vous faire oublier toutes ces vilaines images_

**_Minato_**_ : J'vais appeler la PeD_

**_Hagane_**_ : La quoi ?_

**_Noah_**_: OO_

**_Minato_**_ : Père en Détresse_

**_Ita_**_: et moi la FeD_

**_Sasu et Naru_**_ : La quoi ?_

**_Ita_**_: Frère en détresse!_

**_Noah_**_: En parlant de frère en détresse, j'ai pas mal avancé su les preuves de ton innocence Itachi-san_

**_Ita_**_ : Oo c'est vrai ?_

**_Hagane_**_ : oui, mais en remerciement, tu nous fais un striptease_

**_Noah_**_; et je veux être la marraine!_

**_Hagane_**_ : ... allez, on attend !_

**_Minato_**_ : TT C'est des malades ! J'viens puuuuu_


	3. I hate everything about you

* * *

**Musique** : I hate everything about you

* * *

_Pendant un long moment, j'ai cru que ma vie était vide. J'avais tout perdu, ma famille, mon avenir, mes rêves, même mon cœur._

_J'ai toujours refusé ce lien que tu voulais tisser entre nous. J'ai failli te tuer plusieurs fois, je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre maintenant ce que je ressens._

_Je t'aime Naruto._

**I hate everything about you** _(Je hais tout au sujet de toi)  
_**Why do I love you?**_(Pourquoi je t'aime ?)_  
**You hate everything about me** _(Tu détestes tout à propos de moi)  
_**Why do you love me?** _(Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?)_

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Sasuke avait été ramené à Konoha. Et cinq mois que l'ancien ANBU, Naruto Uzumaki, avait pris le poste de Rokudaime à la suite de la Cinquième. Les villageois n'avaient pas réagi à l'annonce de cette nomination, la réputation du renard suffisait à leur faire peur.

Sasuke vivait toujours avec Naruto, supportant sans plainte le moindre de ses désirs, et petit à petit, le Naruto qu'il connaissait plus jeune refaisait son chemin vers la lumière. Mais seulement pour lui. Ses plaisanteries, son rire et le regard bleu joyeux au réveil, remplissaient d'une douce chaleur le brun. Il n'oubliait pas ce que le blond lui avait dit ce jour-là : « Je suis content que tu sois là »… peut être que Naruto pensait qu'il dormait car jamais plus il n'avait redit ces mots.

Le blond avait montré à tous que le brun lui appartenait et quiconque essayerait de le lui prendre deviendrait aussitôt un mort en sursis. Tout le monde le savait et respectait cette parole. Sasuke ne quittant jamais le côté de son Hokage, caché sous le masque à visage de loup de la garde personnelle du Rokudaime, personne n'essayait de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Pourtant, une personne n'oubliait pas sa vengeance, la préparant depuis le retour du brun.

**I hate everything about you** _(Je hais tout au sujet de toi)  
_**Why do I love you?**_(Pourquoi je t'aime ?)_  
**You hate everything about me** _(Tu détestes tout à propos de moi)  
_**Why do you love me?** _(Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?)_

- Na… Na… AAhh Naruto-sama !

La voix résonna dans la chambre sombre, grave et rauque, emplie de plaisir foudroyant. Celle-ci venait du jeune homme brun, grimpé sur un autre, blond celui là. La silhouette fine de l'homme gémissant brillait au contact de la lueur de la lune, dessinant ses formes. Son visage, tendu par le désir et le plaisir était dévoré par un regard azur, brillant et farouche.

- Plus… plus fort, Naruto-sama !

- Tu veux jouir, Koneko ?

- Mmmmm

Le blond activa son pas, caressant le torse fin de Sasuke, le faisant ronronner et gémir, accentuant encore plus sa ressemblance avec un chaton et attrapa ses hanches afin de le faire aller et venir de plus en plus vite sur lui, regardant les yeux noirs de l'Uchiha s'opacifier avant que son corps musclé ne se tende contre lui dans la jouissance alors qu'un râle rauque se faisait entendre. Les spasmes qui le prenaient entraînant également le blond avec lui, faisant geindre Sasuke, encore une fois, en sentant la semence de Naruto se répandre en lui avant de s'effondrer sur son torse, profitant des instants de calme post coïtal.

Naruto caressait paresseusement le dos de son amant, respirant le parfum qui se dégageait de lui dans le plaisir avant de se lever en douceur, souriant subtilement en l'entendant soupirer en nouant ses jambes autours de ses reins, ses bras enlaçant son cou. Sasuke avait beaucoup changé pendant cette année. S'il restait froid et muet avec les autres, il devenait un vrai chaton une fois passé la porte de l'appartement, désirant les caresses de son maître, toujours à ses côtés, ne refusant rien.

Sasuke sourit doucement en sentant la poigne du blond se resserrer sur lui pour les emmener dans la douche. Il y a un an, il aurait été rejeté sur le lit pour « attendre » la fin de la douche de son blond. Maintenant, le blond se faisait plus tendre avec lui… dans l'intimité. Il restait toujours ce guerrier sans état d'âme face aux autres. Leurs amis proches, tels que Neji, Shikamaru et Kiba savaient leur lien très étroit mais ne parlaient pas de cela avec le blond. Ils respectaient son choix. Leur génération avait accueilli le retour de l'Uchiha avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Si les filles n'avaient pas compris, sur le coup, l'effet qu'avait cette marque en forme de renard sur le cou du brun ; les hommes l'avaient assimilée assez vite en entendant les gémissements rauques et les cris de jouissance s'échappant de l'appartement des deux hommes.

- Koneko ?

- Oui ?

Sasuke releva la tête vers son blond, respirant son odeur au passage et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient revenus dans la chambre, le blond l'ayant lavé et séché sans qu'il ne sorte de ses pensées.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- … A rien, Naruto-sama.

- Dis-moi.

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre du bas, pas pressé de dire à Naruto qu'il pensait à lui. Mais la main qui lui caressait gentiment le dos, alors qu'il se reposait contre le torse du blond en suivant les contours du renard tatoué sur la peau dorée d'un doigt distrait, le faisait s'endormir de plus en plus.

- A toi.

- …

La conversation se termina sans que le blond n'approfondisse. Pas que cela ne l'intéressait pas, mais plutôt qu'il savait les sentiments du brun envers lui. S'il n'éprouvait pas plus que de l'amitié, jamais il n'aurait accepté cette close entre eux. Il n'y aurait jamais eu d'intimité.

Naruto se recoucha contre le corps fin de Sasuke, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille élancée du brun et soupira à son oreille.

- Je te hais.

L'Uchiha sourit en entendant les mots doucement chuchotés dans son oreille et lui répondit tout aussi tendrement.

- Je te déteste aussi.

Un gloussement lui répondit et les deux hommes s'endormirent, Sasuke songeant à l'injonction du conseil, lui demandant de venir à une réunion le lendemain…

Pourquoi Naruto ne lui en avait pas parlé ?

**I hate everything about you** _(Je hais tout au sujet de toi)  
_**Why do I love you?**_(Pourquoi je t'aime ?)_  
**You hate everything about me** _(Tu détestes tout à propos de moi)  
_**Why do you love me?** _(Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?)_

L'Uchiha se tenait devant le conseil, le regard fier et froid, leurs propos résonnant dans sa tête. Il avait revêtu la tenue noire des jûnin et son bandeau était noué à son cou, laissant ses mèches tomber librement sur son front…Naruto aimait cela.

Le jeune homme balaya du regard l'assemblée et encore une fois depuis le début, ses yeux se posèrent sur la chaise vide du Hokage. Naruto était absent à la réunion. Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ?

- Uchiha-san ?

- Vous me demandez d'engrosser une femme et de lui donner mon nom ?

- C'est exactement ça.

- Je suis gay. Rétorqua-t-il. Et pas pressé de changer de genre.

- Vous êtes célibataire et sans attache. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre chez Hokage-sama aussi longtemps. Il se doit également de prendre femme.

Était-ce pour cela que Naruto était absent ? Car il refusait de lui avouer qu'il devrait prendre femme ? Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Cela ne correspondait pas au profil fier et direct de Naruto.

- Et qui voulez-vous me voir épouser ?

Une porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, après un ordre lancé par un ancien et le jeune homme se retourna pour voir apparaître la chevelure rose de son ancienne coéquipière. Son sang se figea dans ses veines en voyant le regard satisfait de la jeune femme. Elle détenait sa vengeance.

- Haruno ? Vous voulez que je me lie avec Sakura Haruno ?

- C'est exact.

- Je refuse. Affirma-t-il

- Vous êtes près à perdre votre plac….

La fin de sa phrase ne se termina jamais. Car au même instant, la porte du couloir s'ouvrit avec violence, claquant contre le mur et la haute silhouette de leur Hokage se dessina dans l'encadrement. Le regard félin se posa sur Sasuke, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, semblant vérifier que le jeune homme n'avait aucune séquelle avant de parcourir l'assemblée qui s'était figée et devenait de plus en plus pâle en voyant le regard mauvais du blond.

- Depuis quand convoquez-vous un de mes ninjas sans que je ne sois au courant ?

- Hokage-sama…

- Que voulez-vous à Sasuke Uchiha ?

- …

Les anciens gigotèrent sur leurs fauteuils rouges sombres alors que le regard de Naruto se posait sur chacune des personnes dans la salle avant de se bloquer sur Sakura. Le jeune Hokage fronça les sourcils en la regardant. La jeune femme n'était plus sous ses ordres depuis qu'elle avait décidé de rester à l'Hôpital et de travailler en compagnie de Tsunade, en tant que médecin. Les regards qu'elle lançait à son Chaton ne lui plaisaient pas. Il sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec cette réunion.

- Uchiha.

- Hokage-sama ?

- Raconte.

- Ils veulent me voir engrosser Sakura Haruno et lui donner mon nom.

Le regard bleu de Naruto se glaça en regardant la médic-nin. Le conseil se mit à trembler un peu en voyant les traits du visage de leur Hokage s'obscurcir et les ongles se mettre à pousser. Ce qu'ils craignaient le plus arrivait. Ils allaient assister à une colère de leur Rokudaime.

- Vous voulez qu'il engrosse Haruno ?

- …

Le jeune homme se rendit près de la jeune femme dans un déplacement rapide et la fixa de son regard animal, assistant à l'accélération de sa respiration, la sueur qui s'annonçait sur son grand front, le regard qui se déplaçait de droite à gauche avant de se figer à ses pieds.

- Dis-moi, Haruno… T'es-tu proposée pour ça ?

- …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Naruto se recula et tendit un bras en silence vers Sasuke qui comprit l'ordre. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son amant et le fixa, posté face à lui. Le jeune Hokage le fit pivoter et se plaqua contre son dos avec un sourire sauvage face au conseil en baissant un côté du col montant de Sasuke, montrant à tous la marque qu'il lui avait faite depuis un moment maintenant. Le renard noir à neuf queues ressortait sur sa peau blanche, marque impossible à éviter et à ne pas remarquer.

- Vous voulez donc un gamin Uchiha ?

- …

- Et à ce que j'ai compris, un petit du Kyuubi mixé à la sauce Uzumaki-Namikaze…

- Hokage-sama…

Naruto se pencha sur l'oreille de Sasuke, le faisant frissonner sous son souffle et murmura des paroles qui restèrent incompréhensibles aux membres du conseil et à Sakura qui fronça les sourcils. La lueur jubilatoire dans les yeux de son Hokage et le fin sourire qui étira la bouche de Sasuke commençait à la faire douter.

Elle avait pourtant cherché longuement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen humain pour deux hommes d'avoir un enfant commun…

Elle sursauta en comprenant et leva les yeux sur Naruto qui sourit, découvrant les crocs qu'il avait gardé de sa fusion avec Kyuubi… il n'était plus qu'à moitié humain maintenant.

- Sasuke.

- Oui…

- Tu me fais confiance donc ?

- Toujours.

Sur ces propos, le duo disparut alors qu'un clone de Naruto venait prendre la place de Hokage, recevant les plaintes et autres à la place de l'originale, souriant de plus en plus en entendant les demandes multiples du conseil, venant aux nouvelles.

**I hate everything about you** _(Je hais tout au sujet de toi)  
_**Why do I love you?**_(Pourquoi je t'aime ?)_  
**You hate everything about me** _(Tu détestes tout à propos de moi)  
_**Why do you love me?** _(Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?)_

Un gémissement profond retentit dans la salle alors que les halètements de plus en plus nombreux faisaient monter la chaleur dans la pièce. Sur une sorte de draps, allongés sur le sol, Sasuke chevauchait une nouvelle fois son Hokage, position qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, pouvant ainsi voir toutes les expressions de son amant et contrôler les mouvements.

Ce coup-ci, c'était par mesure de prévention. Naruto devait lancer un jutsu au moment ultime de leur jouissance et Sasuke le recopier et le réaliser en même temps avec son sharingan enclenché.

Autour d'eux, du sang s'échappait de leurs blessures mutuelles aux mains. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient mordus peu avant de commencer leur étreinte. La lourde odeur métallique se répandait dans la pièce, les allumant encore plus, attisant leurs instincts bestiaux.

Naruto passa une main sous la nuque de son amant, le dévorant du regard en donnant un brusque coup de rein qui le fit pénétrer plus loin le corps flexible du brun, lui arrachant un cri rauque avant de l'embrasser profondément, sentant dans son corps une impulsion augmenter et, aux mouvements croissants de Sasuke, comprenait que la même pression était en lui.

L'Hokage blond le fit se redresser et plongea son regard dans celui, rouge sombre de son amant, lui faisant comprendre que le moment venait.

Les deux hommes levèrent mutuellement les mains, composant différents signes inconnus de Sasuke et sentirent leur chakra augmenter dans la pièce, alourdissant l'atmosphère alors que Naruto prenait la main droite de Sasuke dans sa main gauche, tenant ses hanches de l'autre pour la plaquer contre son ventre, les doigts noués, la paume ensanglantée pressée contre la peau pâle et fixa droit dans les yeux Sasuke. Il tendit le cou sur le côté, dégageant la place pour offrir un espace à l'Uchiha.

- Mord-moi… Mord-moi quand tu jouis.

- Hnn…. Na… Naruto…

La cadence de ses reins accéléra quand il sentit contre son cou la bouche et la langue de son amant, enfin récompensé en pouvant mordre son maître, pouvant enfin mettre sa marque sur le corps doré qui faisait envie à beaucoup. Sasuke geignit, sentant son corps se tendre sous l'effet de la jouissance et mordit profondément dans la peau sous ses lèvres, la perçant et laissant couler du sang alors qu'il gémissait en éjaculant et en sentant Naruto jouir en lui tout en propulsant son chakra par leurs mains liées.

L'Uchiha se tendit sous la brûlure qui se fit sentir à son cou, la marque de Naruto prenant une couleur rouge sombre et baissa les yeux sur la propre marque qui se montrait sur l'Uzumaki. Un renard blanc pâle se dessina, plus petit que le sien, possédant une seule queue.

Le fait que ce soit un renard lui fit hausser les sourcils et regarder le visage de Naruto, le découvrant avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- La femelle du Kyuubi est une renarde blanche.

Le visage de Sasuke rougit violemment et le jeune homme s'effondra sur le corps musclé de son amant et maintenant compagnon. Naruto se déporta sur le côté, gardant dans ses bras Sasuke et le fit pivoter pour positionner son dos contre son torse, joignant leurs mains sur l'estomac plat du brun où se dessinait maintenant un sceau complexe, entourant son bassin, un même sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres avec la même pensée :

« J'emmerde le conseil »

**I hate everything about you** _(Je hais tout au sujet de toi)  
_**Why do I love you?**_ (Pourquoi je t'aime ?)_  
**You hate everything about me** _(Tu détestes tout à propos de moi)  
_**Why do you love me?** _(Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ?)_

* * *

- Seikaaaa-kkkkkuuuuuunnnnn

- Renge… lâche-moi, t'es lourde !

- Mais…

Le jeune homme de treize ans soupira en se dégageant de la chose aux yeux verts qui le harcelait avant de fusiller du regard son jumeau qui ricanait pas loin, découvrant ses crocs. Identique à sa propre coiffure, les cheveux ébène lui retombaient sur les yeux, voilant son regard noir fixe. Un nez fin perçait le rideau noir et montrait un sourire narquois.

- Je t'emmerde, Kamu.

- Pourquoi tu ne la tues pas ?

Seika soupira en roulant ses yeux noirs avant de le regarder. Leurs tenues noires étaient différenciées par les décorations, certes discrètes mais présentes. Si de dos, les deux frères étaient identiques avec le logo des Uchiha, sur le côté, ils montraient leur fierté en affichant un renard à neuf queues gravé sur le cuir de leur pochette à kunai.

De leur père, ils avaient eu la beauté et aussi le charme attirant des Uchiha, de leur autre père, ils avaient eu en cadeau sa bestialité. Si celle-ci était moins présente chez Seika, Kamu tuait facilement et sans remord, se gorgeant presque du sang de leurs adversaires.

A treize ans, les deux étaient passés juunin et ANBU, comme leur oncle Itachi, maintenant revenu au village après que leurs pères aient découvert les parchemins cachés dans l'antre de Danzou, celui-ci bloquant les essais d'Itachi pour les récupérer et prouver son innocence. L'aîné des Uchiha, en mission au moment de l'attaque sur le clan, n'était rentré au village que pour voir son frère fuir la maison, suivit par une personne possédant son aspect. Au détour d'une allée, il avait croisé le poursuiveur, acceptant de le suivre avant de se charger de son frère.

Sasuke avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, surtout en découvrant que le conseil et Danzou étaient au courant depuis toujours. Mais le jeune Uchiha avait du garder sa rancœur de côté, suivant les conseils de son amant et avait dès lors recherché son frère, le combattant avant de l'attraper dans ses bras en remarquant qu'il ne le combattait pas sérieusement et de le ramener, sévèrement diminué à Konoha.

Itachi avait été soigné par Tsunade, mais la médic-nin n'avait rien pu faire pour les yeux de celui-ci, définitivement aveugle. Une « garde malade » au caractère bien trempé, embauchée par Sasuke, le soigna, se faisant régulièrement envoyer bouler avec un air « dégage-ou-je-te-katonise », faisait beaucoup rire les jumeaux avec ses « regards-de-la-mort-qui-tue » envers celui qui était maintenant son mari, le fusillant de ses yeux bleu, perçant entre ses mèches noires. Si les deux avaient retenu quelque chose, c'était que le célèbre Itachi Uchiha, ancien nukenin, aîné de la famille Uchiha et bientôt père, n'était jamais au calme avec sa femme, celle-ci restant en constant mouvement…

« Pire que Lee » chuchotait leur père, toujours Hokage.

- Kamu… Kakashi-sensei nous a bien dit de ne tuer personne non ?

- Arrête, c'est que la fille de Haruno et de l'autre tache, c'est rien.

- Bon, on rentre ?

Les deux enfants Uchiha se dirigèrent vers le complexe Uchiha, souriant, tous crocs dehors, en regardant le mouvement de recul que certains avaient envers eux…

Le conseil avait eu envie d'un retour du clan Uchiha… ils avaient maintenant plus que ça, le sang de deux des héritiers du sharingan était mêlé à celui du célèbre Kyuubi no Yoko.

* * *

**Vala, terminus, fin de la fic, **

**C'est du OOC, mais bon, quand on tape dans ce genre de trilogie**

**Normal de faire du OOC**

**Non, non, je ne me justifie pas XD**

* * *

**Sasu** : ... C'est quoi ton délire là, Hagane ?

**Hagane** : Bin quoi ? Il est bien mon chapitre, Naru a la classe encore

**Naru** : Yes !

**Ita en marmonnant** : Il se plaint qu'il y a pas eu de lemon entier.

**Noah **: Et ensuite, c'est Naruto qu'on traite de pervers? Je me doutais qu'au fond c'était le brun.

**Hagane** : Ça toujours été lui si bien.

**Noah**: Tout a fait, Naruto est pur, innocent, bref...3 parfait!

**Sasu** : OO Je le crois pas, la mauvaise fois !

**Naru** : Non non, je suis d'accord moi!

**Sasu** : Dois-je rappeler qu'il ma plaqué contre un arbre pour me faire lui faire une fellation presque forcée ?

**Hagane et Noah** : O/O

**Sasu** : Et pis qu'il ma fait crier "Naruto-sama" plusieurs fois dans le 2ème chapitre ?

**Hagane, Noah et Ita** : O/O

**Sasu** : Et là, il me fout enceinte et m'appelle « chaton » ?

**Noah **: Dois je te rappeller l'enfoiré que tu as été dans "Sous le Masque"?

**Hagane s'évanouie, trop d'image crue pour elle, tombant dans les bras tendus de Itachi**

**Ita** : Ouais, n'oublie pas que cette fic est une "vengeance" d'Hagane envers toi.

**Noah **: Et oublies pas que c'est pas la seule a se venger, donc molo le ptit brun

**Naru, des étoiles dans les yeux **: Les filles, je vous aime!


End file.
